Preguntas para el Amor
by FSGVS
Summary: Gumball descubrio que gusta de Carrie y Penny, al igual el, esta enamorado de las dos, un dia las dos chicas le preguntaran a quien elegira y el devera responderles sinceramentes, ¿ A quien elegira Gumball?... Darwin se dio cuenta que siente algo por Anais, ¿ Anais tambien sentira algo por el?... Lemon (Talvez) DarwinxAnais, CarriexGumballxPenny. Primer fanfics de esta serie XD


Preguntas Para el Amor

El maravilloso mundo de Gumball no me pertenece ni sus personajes , yo solo quería crear un fics como todo fans :D!

Parejas: Darwin x Anais, Carrie x Gumball x Penny

También habla palabras explicitas que a algunos observadores no le gustara :C... Así que le pido que si no quieren ver, retírense :D! ,.

Capítulo 1.- Carrie se comporta extrañamente 1 - 2

Era una escena que a casi nadie le sucede, se podría decir que el chico que estaba presente estaba de Buena suerte ese día, pero al parecer, él no se lo imaginaba de esa manera. Aparte de él se podía notar a dos chicas muy hermosas, estaban tan bien vestidas. Para una de ella sería un día tan feliz que nunca olvidaría, pero para la otra seria el peor día de su vida. Las dos estaban enojadas con el chico que se encontraba en el medio de las dos.

¿Gumball a quien elegirás? – Interrogaron juntas las muchachas, en sus voces se podía notar lo triste y molestas que estaban.

El no dijo nada, no porque no quería, sino porque no podía, su garganta estaba echa un nudo que nunca podrías romper. Estaba acorralado contra la pared, eso sería algo muy excitante para otra persona, pero en ese momento no parecía tan emocionante. Las chicas esperaban paciente la respuesta de aquel muchacho de cabello celeste y ojos igual, pero este tenía miedo, a responderles, sabía que una de la chicas estaría decepcionada, y habría un homicidio en ese lugar y la victima seguramente sería el.

Gumball luego de pensar eso, trago saliva.

Eh… Y-yo… - El nervios, el sufría mucho de eso. Ya no sentía que podía respirar.

¡Gumball! – Gritaron las dos chicas, asustando al muchacho, provocando que el cerrara los ojos con fuerza y gritara.

-¡AHHHH! – Se escuchó un grito resonando en uno de los cuartos de la casa de los Watterson.

Gumball había despertado de una pesadilla.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, llevo una mano a sus ojos y se lo rasco, bostezo al aire, todavía estaba echado en su cama pensando en ese sueño que tubo, el recordó que había visto a Penny y a Carrie y le habían preguntado con quien se quedaría, el cerro los ojos por un rato y luego saco un sonrisa en sus labios.

Pues claro que elegiría a Penny – Digo muy entusiasmado para el mismo, luego se sentó en su cama – Oye Darwin, tuve un sueño muy extraño, donde apareció Penny y Carrie, ¿y sabes que me preguntaron? – Pregunto, pero no obtuvo respuesta, miro hacia alado donde estaba la cama de Darwin y no lo encontró – ¿Darwin? – Pregunto nuevamente, pero como se supone, no recibió una respuesta a su pregunta – uhh, ¿dónde se abra ido? – Pensó Gumball.

Gumball se levantó de su cama y comenzó a estirarse, todavía estaba muy cansado él se dio cuenta por el sudor que recorría su cuerpo. Abrió la ventana de su cuarto para que el aire entrara. Miro su cama y pensó '' Tengo que acomodarla '' comenzó a acercarse a sus sabanas y luego se dijo '' Ahh, lo hare más después '' Luego de decir eso, salió de su cuarto directo al baño, intento abrir la puerta pero estaba pegada con llave. Con su mano golpeo la puerta del baño intentando llamar la atención de la persona que se encontraba dentro.

Hey, espera que termine de cepillarme los dientes – Se escuchó decir a Darwin por el otro lado.

Oye, eso lo puedes hacer en la cocina o en otro lado, déjame por lo menos ducharme un rato, no me tardare casi nada – Comento Gumball, intentando ver si funcionaba su plan, luego de unos segundos de silencio, salió Darwin con su cepillo en la boca.

Está bien, pero no te tardes tanto, y apúrate que tenemos que ir a la escuela – Antes que pudiera terminar toda la oración completa, este Gumball entro al baño y cerró la puerta, pegándola con llave y solo dijo un '' ya, como tú digas ''.

Darwin resoplo decepcionado, sabía que Gumball siempre lo engaña con esas mentiras.

Como no tenía más que hacer, comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina de la casa. Luego que entro a la cocina pudo escuchar un sonido, giro su cabeza donde provenía esos pequeños gemidos.

Y pudo observar a Anais en puntilla, intentando alcanzar con su mano unos de los cajones que se encontraba colgado en la pared.

Hey An… - No termino sus palabras ya que pensó que asustaría o interrumpiría a la pequeña peli rosa.

En la miro por un minuto más y no resistía en reírse, así que se acercó por atrás de la chica, haciendo que su cuerpo chocara con la de ella.

Antes que Anais reaccione, ella pudo notar una mano alcanzar y abrir el cajón, sacando las galletas que ella quería alcanzar, ella miro más arriba y observo la cara de Darwin, tal vez si otra chica estuviera en su posición se encontraría muy nerviosa o sonrojada, pero en ella era otra cosa, más bien tenía una cara de mal humorada.

¿No me darás ningún gracias? – Comento algo humillante Darwin, pasándole la caja de galletas a la pequeña. Seguían en la misma posición Darwin detrás de ella y ella mirando hacia delante, el al no notar una respuesta acerco su boca al oído de la peli rosa - ¿Anais? – Pregunto muy confundido.

Anais volvió a la realidad, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se había olvido de la situación que se encontraba – No necesitaba tu ayuda – se giró hacia Darwin, mirándolo con una mirada asesinada.

Darwin no comprendía lo que pasaba, si él había ayudado a bajar lo que ella no podía alcanzar, ¿Había hecho algo malo?, comenzó a pensar lo que había ocurrido y llego a una opción – No es tu culpa ser pequeña y no poder alcanzar varias cosas – Eso había sido la gota que llenara el vaso de Anais, ella odiaba mucho las personas que la consideraban muy pequeña.

Ay si, y tú serás el más alto de tu clases – Darwin la miro ¿Estaba molesta por lo que había dicho? Pensó él.

No, pero soy más alto que tu – comento Darwin, girándose y dirigiéndose hacia una silla que se encontraba un poco alejada, para poder sentarse y hablar con Anais un rato, mientras Gumball terminaba de ducharse y así el podría terminar de cepillarse sus dientes.

Antes de llegar hacia la silla él había dicho '' ¿Y qué vas a hacer con esas galletas Anais?, te lo terminaras sola o ¿nos invitaras a Gumball y a mí? ''

Anais comenzó a caminar hacia Darwin quien este ya se encontraba sentado mirándola - ¿Sabes qué?, creo que ya no lo quiero, así que te lo puedes acabar con este Gumball – Luego de decir tales palabras, salió de la cocina hacia su cuarto a cambiarse para irse a la escuela con sus hermanos.

Darwin se levantó del asiento y agarro la caja de galletas que Anais había dejado en la mesa. Dejo la galleta donde la había sacado y se rasco la cabeza, realmente no podía imaginar como Gumball podía hablar tranquilamente con Anais, por unos minutos miro hacia un lado y encontró un peluche, se acercó a ver bien que era y noto que era ''Daisy'' tal vez Anais la había dejado ahí, mientras intentaba sacar las galletas.

Alzo el peluche y pensó en devolvérselo a Anais, pero luego recordó que estaba enojada, así que comenzó a idear que hacer. Pero no tuvo tiempo ya que Gumball le había avisado que él ya podía entrar a terminar de cepillarse los dientes.

Gumball salió del baño con una toalla en su cuerpo, y entro a su cuarto, tenía que cambiarse rápido, y alistar su mochila para ir al colegio. Abrió su armario y lo único que encontró era la misma ropa que usa todos los días, él no se quejó, a él le encantaba esa ropa.

Comenzó a vestirse y alistar sus cuadernos, ya estaba listo, salió de su casa, donde afuera los esperaban Darwin y Anais para ir a esperar al ''bus'' que lo llevaba a su colegio.

Anais se sentó en los asientos de adelantes, Gumball le pregunto porque no se sentaba con ellos pero ella no le respondió, pero Darwin sabía que ella estaba enojada con él, tal vez ese era el motivo. Luego de un tiempo, Gumball recordó su sueño y se olvidó de contárselo a Darwin. Así que en el recorrido de ida a su escuela se lo comenzó a contar, detalle por detalle.


End file.
